User talk:Tommy T 28
No fanmade series or characters allowed. That includes series or characters you have made yourself.SageM (talk) 23:37, September 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Because its a wikia rule. No fanmade or OC characters are allowed. Its been a rule since the founding of the wikia- 10. Characters that are put up must be from published canon source. Fanon sources such as fanfiction do not count and will be removed. This includes OCs. Sorry but your characters are not allowed and never will be.SageM (talk) 04:39, September 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM Its not up for debate. Its a rule.SageM (talk) 04:41, September 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM I would recommend that you fix the page before it is deleted.~~User talk:Arquetion No fanmade characters allowed. Please stop adding them back.SageM (talk) 01:25, October 10, 2019 (UTC)SageM Actually it does say that. Anything made by fans is not allowed. Its not just fanfiction. Original works and OC made by fans are not allowed. Its a wikia rule. So I have the right to remove it. Sorry but you can't add it.SageM (talk) 02:46, October 11, 2019 (UTC)SageM It literally says OCs are not allowed. Not sure what more evidence you need.SageM (talk) 02:48, October 11, 2019 (UTC)SageM No. Please stop adding it back. It is not an application and it doesn't belong on the page. I would rather not have to lock the page, so please drop it.SageM (talk) 20:08, October 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM It doesn't belong, and it never will. I am doing my job as an Admin. I don't know how many times it needs to be explained to you to stop adding things that don't belong. But ignoring the wikia rules will just lead to a block or the pages being protected. So I am asking you nicely to please stop. Its already been explained to you that your edits are incorrect and do not belong. I am not sure what more evidence you need. So please let it be. The other admins would also remove if it if they saw it to. Honey is not a poison, it doesn't matter what evidence you say you found. It is a food and that's how its defined on this wikia and whats described here trumps outside sources. Its an actual wikia rule. Thank you.SageM (talk) 20:24, October 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Removing inaccurate and false edits is the wikia staff's job. Its our job to keep the wikia accurate, and edits like that will always end up being removed by the staff or other users. its really not a matter for debate, its a general guideline that we all have to follow. I am not being adamant about it, I am doing my job the way its supposed to be done as an Admin. Posting false edits is against wikia rules. It doesn't matter if you tell me to be loose or not as things like that aren't valid regardless of your opinion. So please stop ignoring and breaking the wikia rules. The page is locked for now. I hope I won't have to extend the protection.SageM (talk) 20:33, October 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Wikia rules- "6c. Some powers may share name with powers from outside sources, before you start to change existing power check how it's defined/described on the page. How the power is defined here trumps outside sources." How the power is defined here trumps outside sources, which means that poison wlll never be considered an application for the power. So please stop adding it back.SageM (talk) 20:39, October 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM